


Togetherness

by rsadelle



Category: Damon/Affleck Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-15
Updated: 2000-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Ben spend some quality time together after a rough day of filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact that we've all mentioned Matt/Ben as a lovely slash couple, no one's written anything about them. Until now. I've started, so now you can write some of your own. Please don't feel as if you have to be bound by my vision of the boys--the only thing I know about the reality is what I learned from the Golden Globes pre-show (Winona Ryder was going to go to the premiere of The Talented Mr. Ripley but she had to work).

By the time the day's filming was nearing an end, Ben could see Matt fairly humming with repressed energy. "My place or yours?" he asked quietly between the last two takes.

"Yours," Matt replied just as quietly. "Winona doesn't have your number."

"Not yet, anyway," Ben muttered as he moved into place.

When Kevin finally called an end to the day's filming and let them go, Matt followed Ben out to his car and silently slid in when Ben unlocked the doors. Matt idly played with the radio while Ben drove, focusing all his attention on the road so as not to be distracted by Matt's barely contained desire.

Ben barely had time to close the door to his apartment before Matt was on him, kissing, stroking, and wrapping one leg around Ben's waist. "Matt, Matt," Ben said when Matt's mouth moved to his neck. "Not here. Let's at least make it to the couch."

Matt ground into him and sucked at his neck, but not quite hard enough to leave a mark. "I need you to fuck me. Hard and fast."

Ben gasped and bucked his hips into Matt's. "Yes. What you do to me, Matt--" Ben buried his fingers in Matt's hair and kissed him deeply. He started to move toward the bedroom while trying to undo the fastenings on Matt's clothes. They were half undressed by the time they actually made it to the bed. They parted briefly to finish disrobing. Matt launched himself at Ben as soon as they were both naked.

Ben pulled Matt down onto the bed and yanked the drawer out of the bedside table. He grabbed the lube out of the drawer and squeezed some onto two fingers. Matt had arranged himself onto his knees for easy access. Ben took advantage of his placement to easily slide two fingers into him.

Matt pushed back onto the fingers. "Oh, yes," he breathed. He screwed himself back roughly. "Come on, Ben."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Come on. *Please.*"

Ben gave into Matt's desperation and quickly lubed his cock and entered Matt in one sharp thrust. Matt frantically pushed himself back to meet Ben's thrusts. "Please, Ben, I need to see you." Matt was fairly sobbing with pleasure.

Ben pulled out and flipped Matt over, then thrust back into him. The change in position allowed Matt to wrap his arms and legs around Ben. Ben let one particularly strong thrust push him into sharing a kiss. One hand on Matt's cock was all it took for him to come and the feel of the spreading liquid was enough to push Ben over the edge as well. Matt flopped back onto the bed with a gasp. Ben stood shakily and went to the bathroom. He returned with a washcloth which he used to tenderly clean the sweat and semen off of Matt's skin. He returned the cloth to the bathroom, then joined Matt on the bed.

He opened his arms and waited to speak until Matt was comfortably settled in them. "Want to tell me what that was about?" he asked, gently carding his fingers through Matt's hair.

"Do I need a reason to have sex with you?" Matt asked sleepily.

"No, but it's usually not that intense." Ben continued his gentle stroking.

Matt was quiet for a few moments. "Sometimes," he said at last, "I have trouble separating fact from fiction. We keep doing these things together and this one-- Even Bethany thinks Bartleby and Loki are together and then--" Matt shivered. "I just needed some reassurance."

Ben hugged him fiercely. "I would *never* betray you."

"I know, but--" Matt paused.

"But?" Ben prompted.

"But I'm betraying you. With Winona."

"Matt, that's different."

"No it's not. It's a betrayal. And I don't even feel the way about her that I do about you. I don't l--" Matt was cut off by Ben's fingers resting against his lips.

"Don't. Don't go there."

"But Ben--"

"Please, Matt, not today."

Matt looked up to meet Ben's eyes. "Okay. But sometime soon."

"Yes, soon. I promise. Just not today." Ben kissed Matt's forehead lightly. "Dinner?"

Matt sighed. "Yeah, sure." He held out his hand to let Ben pull him up. "Dinner." He raised their linked hands to his lips and kissed Ben's fingers gently before letting Ben take him to the kitchen for dinner.


End file.
